Random ConversationMoney Musings
by FuelDH206
Summary: Just a random conversation that wouldn't leave my head.


**Standard disclaimer - I own nothing except a love of the characters.**

Pushing their way into the loft, hands full of brochures and flyers, Castle could tell that something was bothering Kate.

"What's up Beckett, you became rather quiet and removed towards the end of our meeting."

"Nothing." Kate simply stated.

"Oh no." Castle exclaimed, "I am well acquainted with nothing and this, my dear, is not nothing."

Looking at him apprehensively, she exhaled a long breath and said, "I don't think I liked the realtor we met with today."

Furrowing his brow, Castle tried to recall what might have set Kate off during their initial meet and greet with Trisha. "Hmm, I thought she was very nice and seemed pretty knowledgeable." "Overall, I thought Trisha was very in tune with what we're looking for."

Rolling her eyes, Kate muttered "Yes, she did seem to be very _in tune_ with you too."

With a gleam in his eye, Castle raised his eyebrows and stated "Why, Detective Beckett, I do believe you're jealous of our realtor?"

Shaking her head, Kate simply said, "It's just…Castle, I thought we were doing this together."

Castle looked a little bewildered at the direction this conversation was going in. "What…Kate, I'm, I do not understand exactly what you're saying." "Of course we're doing this together." "We agreed, _together_, that we would sell your apartment, quick deed the loft to my mother and Alexis and buy something of our own… again, _together_." "That being said, I don't see where you think we're not."

Watching as Kate paced back and forth along the entryway and the couch, Castle braced himself for whatever was coming. Stopping, she looked over at him and quietly began to speak. "Castle, if we're doing this together, then why on earth did you just shoot out an 8 million dollar ceiling when Trisha asked our price range?" "As soon as you threw out that figure, she basically forgot I was even in the room and directed everything to you." "I mean, I'm just a cop so clearly an 8 million dollar apartment is NOT going to come from my salary."

"Riiiiiight", Castle agreed, exhaling a long breath on the word. Looking over to her, he walked to the couch and beckoned her to join him. Given their communication history, this was a conversation he was not looking forward to.

"Kate", Castle started. "Contrary to what you think, I didn't just throw out an 8 million dollar figure willy nilly."

"Willy nilly, seriously, Castle?" Kate chuckled.

"Stop interrupting me Beckett." Castle admonished before continuing. "I want to answer your question and not have this issue lingering between us."

Taking a deep breath Castle began again, "You made $113,000.00 last year as the hottest detective in the NYPD." Castle wiggled his eyebrows at her as he completed his sentence. "And I, as a ruggedly handsome, best -selling author made roughly 8.3 million dollars."

Gasping, Kate exclaimed "Wait, What?" Cutting in before she could continue, Castle threw out "Well, you are the hottest detective in the NYPD." Stopping him by placing her hand on his chest Kate said "Not what I was surprised about writer-man. You're telling me that you made over 8 million dollars last year?"

"When you add up the book deal advance, sales, the movies and royalties, then yes, it came out to a little over 8 million." Castle answered warily as he gauged her reaction.

"That's a lot of…wow, Castle, I, I didn't have any idea." "I mean I knew you were successful but I guess I didn't realize just how lucrative your writing is."

"And, is that a problem Beckett?" Castle asked. "No, Castle, of course not, it's just a lot to comprehend." Said Kate.

Castle watched as an internal struggle raged within his beautiful fiancé. After a few moments of quiet reflection she looked up at him and speaking softly said "Castle, you do know that I don't care about your money, right? That I love you for who you are and how happy you make me? "

Reaching out for her hand, Castle softly stroked over her knuckles while answering her. "Beckett, Kate, I do know that. However, the money is a part of me and when we're married it will be a part of us." "All of it." "Hell Kate, I wouldn't have half of what I do if it weren't for you."

Climbing into his lap and circling her hands around his neck, Kate stared into Castle's eyes before speaking. "I so wanted to buy our first home together as partners, equal partners but I can't, I can't even fathom how that can happen now." Lowering her head against his chest Kate let out a long sigh.

Hugging her tightly Castle held on and began to explain, "Kate, listen to me." "Although the figures are different, this will be an equal purchase."

"Castle" Kate cut in, "I do not have 4 million dollars to contribute to a home purchase and I doubt we're going to find an apartment with a large master, a bedroom for Alexis, an office for us both and a Nnn…guest room on what my salary can afford."

"What's a nest room?" Castle ventured with a smirk on his face. "Guest room Castle, I said guest room, not nest room." Kate stuttered.

Letting the comment slide for now Castle continued his earlier explanation. "As I was saying Kate, this will be an equal purchase based on what we can afford _together_. Taking 30% of your salary and 30% of mine puts us at about 2.8 million for our combined earnings." "So, if we take 2.8 million and triple that we come to our 8 million price range." Smiling cockily at her, he finishes with "Both of us contributing an equal portion to our home purchase."

Looking up at him with a slight frown Kate said "I think your math might be a little fuzzy but since words are your forte and not numbers I forgive you." Kissing him lightly Kate finishes with "And although it doesn't equate right in my book, I do understand and accept where you're coming from."

Mumbling against his skin Kate says "But Castle, I want a realtor who will discuss the financials with us both and not include me only in the layout discussions." "And preferably one that isn't so interested in your big…..wallet." She finishes, lifting off of Castle to smile at him.

Laughing at his tease of a fiancé Castle agrees to search out another realtor. Reaching for his laptop on the coffee table he opens his search engine. "Hey Beckett, do you think we can find one that specializes in nest rooms." "You know, since it sounds like you might be interested in raising….birds with me."

"Shut it Castle or there won't be any raising of anything in your foreseeable future." Kate throws over her shoulder as she ventures out of the room.

A/N - Still finding my flow. Thanks for your patience. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

A/N #2 - Thanks to Castkett1960 for the beta work many moons ago!

Find me on Twitter: Hawkgal08


End file.
